domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSF/Archive 1
Templates Sorkem 06:49, 18 June 2008 (UTC) You are free to use any templates or information I have contributed from either site for either site. Bear in mind, however, that this site does already have its own templates. It would probably be a better idea to simply modify them to reflect some of the improvements that mine have. As a note, my templates were inspired by templates created by Motarrisu. He originally worked on domocamp, but was dissapointed in its lack of customizability. So he moved over to this one, copying all of the templates he made there over to here. From the logs on both sites it seems as though he is a very avid contributor. When I first started adding content to the two wikis it appeared that he had moved on from Domo, but he has since made a brief appearance from Jan-Feb of this year to add some content here. If you plan to modify the existing templates that he made you should first attempt to contact him to inform him of what you want to do, and then if you need any assistance in making the necessary modifications let me know. I'll do what I can to help. yes Yes i still do Truemaple 01:58, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Interest I just haven't had the spare time I used to have to make updates. There is stuff that I wanted to complete and testing on some templates I never had time to double check. I don't even have time to log onto the game to obtain new information or produce pictures (though I had tons of them but lost them due to a reinstall...) - Motarrisu 16:34, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Dropping by I've been adding as much stuff as I can on the Wikia. I don't contribute for the DomoCamp wiki, but you (and anyone) are free to use whatever content I have typed up or added if you want to. There's place to improvement, of course. I am also trying to improve the templates, thanks to Sorkem's help. --D-day 18:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) New User I find this site to be the most well laid out and categorised on the web, whether it has alot of content or not is irrelevant as the point of Wikias is to update them ^^ There's still life here!MattyJacko 10:04, 9 July 2008 (UTC)MattyJacko Settling In --'Sorkem 19:26, 20 July 2008 (UTC)' I see you've settled in here quite nicely. It seems there's someone over here that's just as adamant as I was over at Domocamp now. Which is a good thing since I'm not around as much any more. Well, just wanted to say hey since I was here. It's back to the void with me. *poof* Admin rights Hi SSF! I've decided to make you a Sysop, with bureaucrat and rollback rights. You will be able to delete images and pages that you feel are not necessary (I usually check under for these kind of stuff), block users, and more (see the Admin FAQ). If you have any questions, just leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you. --D-day 18:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Release Dates Your page for the Release Dates has a good potential to be an article for the Wiki. I'm pretty sure some people want to know when a particular feature is being released on GT or AG for comparison purposes, lol. I support this~ --D-day 06:03, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :In my opinion, the table itself should have its own page (if we keep the dates for foreign versions). If the page is created for a newly released feature for one of the English version, I think we can also make a note on the new page (by only adding the dates for GT and Aeria). :If we were to categorize it, I think a new category should be created, e.g. "Dream of Mirror Online" since it's about the game itself rather than game mechanics (and move all pages that aren't really supposed to be in Basics like Dream of Mirror Online). We can probably add a link somewhere on the main page as well – "Shiny Upcoming Content" (maybe not with that wording, but you get the idea). --D-day 06:26, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Confusion Moves 3 in GT Just a note for your release dates table: in GT DOMO we got Confusion Moves 3 today =) (19/11/08) Confusion Moves 3 in GT - details Will take notes when I do it x3 Save yourself the trouble, already completed it + wrote the mission details :P --Anchorus 20:35, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Patch Notes, November 26 Straight from GM Erock: Bugs Fixed in today's patch: *Dancer Qual. not working (Will be fixed in today's patch) *Mecha Outfits (Blue, Yellow, Green) Disappearing (Will be fixed) List Redirects XTFOX---So do redirects automatically get put into the list or are they put there manually? If its the later i cant figure out how lol. Sorry for being a burden =\. :You really are a lifesaver =) XTFOX 09:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just wondering do you know how to make links that link to a page but don't use its exact wording? Without using a redirect i mean. like say i wanted to post a link to a user page but didn't want User:XTFOX i wanted just XTFOX. Categorizing images I've actually been meaning to do this once I saw you doing it, but I had some Internet problems at the time (now fixed, I hope, woo). Anyway, I'm looking at what I can do with this, so I will get back to you when I find something. Hopefully, it'll spare you endless copy/paste if the bot can do it. --D-day 22:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) An update on this issue. The bot will take care of this, although it won't be automated most of the time (i.e. it'll be assisted by me, so it might be slower than expected). Just a head up: the bot will be moving all pictures to a category named "Uncategorized files" to make it easier for me (because the is only cached once a day if I am not wrong). For the Armor, Weapon and Item icons, do you want them to have subcategories (e.g. Abacus icons, Robe icons)? We can always change this later if we find this to be too cluttered. --D-day 05:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Skill images in Wanted Pages Yeah, I forgot about it. I think both templates are at fault, so they'll eventually be fixed. --D-day 14:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Costume icons Since I'm seeing you're not uploading batch of costume icons, I am assuming you've finished upload all the ones you have. I don't want to upload the ones you may have but not uploaded yet; so tell me when it's safe to upload them. --D-day 20:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I just want to make sure of one thing before I start; the costumes you have listed on your costume pages, are they correctly named? (I plan to name them according to your list.) --D-day 20:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Costumes I linked your costumes page on the costume article for now. Remove it if you feel like it shouldn't be there. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:13, 2 March 2009 (UTC) about 50+ titles im willing to help, but i need a program to open the dbf files.. which one do u use? Gairo 15:06 (CET), 31 March 2009 If you're a vengeance boss... ... what are your minions? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ahahaha^^ i love your new User Page xd maybe i am? :O ah no i am only a nOOb q.q ChMaRi 18:25 (CET), 30 April 2009 ...If your level is over 9,000 shouldn't you have stats that are at least in triple digits? x3 TheonlyTliu 18:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yay indeed~ No more of this stupid parser function. :D Now, if only "Template:None selected" would stop popping up every time someone uploads a picture. q_q --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it appeared with MW 1.14. I don't know if there's a way to make it not do that, I find those red links of doom annoying. I could make the bot remove it every time, but that's if I remember to do it. And there's also the links from the welcome bot that appear in the . :X At least, the shared help pages don't appear there anymore (I think?). --'''D. (talk · ) 17:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Master Weapon shop unit prices Are their prices different like 1000 gold and 1100 gold? Since all i saw could be sold for 1000 gold and you added some with 1100 gold shop unit price :S - ChMaRi 14:05 GMT +1, 28th May 2009 I am sorry for the little truble but it was my fault x_x they are all 1100 shop unit price - ChMaRi 18:10 GMT +1, 28th May 2009 From FALLEN1x9ANGEL Why do you keep removing the part I put in about casino night being postponed until tomorrow? Az shouted it in PAS just before the server closed in Onyx... People might want to know they didn't miss it! Demon Tower I saw that you changed my -No title- by a -- for Demon Tower quest on GT, and I don't think it makes it clearer. Here you can think that the quest isn't implemented. Actually the real thing is that the quest exists on GT (for a while) and we did it when it was released but no one got any title. Recently when we saw that it was implemented on aeria with a title we thought that maybe now it would give one, so some of us achieved that quest again but still it gives nothing in the end (just crappy exp). Nor -No title- neither -- explains that well, it would be nice if you could find a short way to formulate it. TopoiGT 11:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, this note is a good idea. And I think the text of the note is clear enough so it's ok for me. I'll update it if one day they implement a title. TopoiGT 00:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Rock img & unused img & PNG vs JPG Haha it was a template x.x By the way there are some unused images that may require deletion cause i used png format instead of jpg. Is it better if i used jpg or png? It seems jpg is more widly used in domo wikia. -- Ugly Pupu 01:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Job Consumables I saw that you have changed all Bug's/Gu's Types, which you can obtain from Witch Doctor skills (Plant Summoning Bug, Plant Skill Bug, Plant Puppet Bug), into Job Consumables but aren't Job Consumables items you need for skills/attacks a specific Job has? Because of that I added them as Consumables since these aren't really items you need for a skill from a job, except Assist Bug and Secret Skill Bug --ChMaRi 12:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) New titles on GT There are new titles on GT that you can get by killing mobs. There is at most one title like that per map. I don't have a lot of information about it, didn't really try to get them yet, so for example I don't know if every map has such a title. And given a map, I don't know if all mobs of the map can drop it or only some. And more important, if it drops after a certain amount of mobs killed or if it's just random with very low rates (I think more about a random thing). If you could find (from some japanese website or what) more info about that it would be very nice ^_^. If you manage to get the list of all maps with such titles for example (and eventually the list of mobs if only some mobs work) it would save us alot of time, we'd only have to fill the list with the names of the titles :D. PS: these titles also give bonus (but a bit lame, like +10 def with babel one if I understood well). TopoiGT 02:55, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the list it will help alot. Just two details, it's grizzli garnison not longstone, and you forgot peak, but the rest of the translation seems right :). I only heard about def titles atm (and actually no one got a title at babel it was a mistake). : :So basically we have to check all maps/dungeons with mobs except the following: : : :pandora's world, longstone, quintuple manor, emperor dungeon, mount babel : : :The rates to get the titles seem very low so it will be long to check them all (so far I only got the one from eversun subway). Your chart tells nothing about mobs in def titles' column, so probably all mobs of the map can drop it. TopoiGT 21:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC)